


Adam & Eve

by Pigzxo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, my roommate and i have bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan buys Adam a shirt he swears he'll never wear. Needless to say, he wears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam & Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Natasha's amazing [art](http://kk-creates.tumblr.com/post/141039169360)

“Ronan—” Adam began.

            Ronan shoved the box back at him, refused to let him drop it. He sat at the end of Adam’s bed, a wicked grin on his face. “Come on, Parrish,” he said. “It’s just one present. I promise you’ll like it.”

            Adam picked at the tape on the box’s edges. His eyes stayed on the white cardboard, dirty fingernails scraped along the sides. “I said I didn’t want you buying me anything,” he said.

            “Yeah, well,” Ronan said. “Open it.”

            With a sigh, Adam opened the box and pulled out a grey t-shirt. He stared at it blankly for a moment and then flipped it over to show Ronan. Of course, Ronan knew what it said, but he still cracked a smile at the words _The Bible said Adam and Eve So I Did Both._

“Really?” Adam said.

            “What? You won’t let me get you anything useful.”

            “I’m not going to wear it.”

            “Then it’s not really charity, is it?” Ronan said. He lay back on the bed, the smile still on his face. He knew as soon as he looked away Adam would lose his sneer, come around to the joke. “Just shove it in a drawer.”

            “You’re an asshole,” Adam said. But the sound of a drawer opening and closing filled the room. Then the weight on the bed shifted and Adam curled up beside Ronan. He kissed the side of his neck. “Thanks, I guess.”

            Ronan pulled him in for a real kiss. “You can do better than that.”

 

A week later, Adam woke up to a knock on his door. Only a glance at his clock showed him he’d slept through his alarm, but it was Sunday and for once he didn’t have to work. He shuffled to the door and opened it to find Sister Margaret in the doorway. He gave her his best sleep-deprived smile. “Hi,” he said. “What’s up?”

            Sister Margaret’s smile faltered at the sight of him.

            To be fair, Adam probably should have pulled on his pants over his boxers before he answered the door in a church, but usually that didn’t give the nuns the horrified look Sister Margaret was now giving him. He looked down and saw what the problem was. The shirt. The shirt Ronan had given him as a joke, worn to bed only because he hadn’t done laundry for two weeks.

            “I’m...” He looked up at Sister Margaret. “Sorry.”

            She lacked the words to speak to him for several moments. Then she rushed into an explanation of why she was there –some church event that she had been afraid might be too noisy for him and a warning to wear earplugs on that night– and then she dashed off down the hall.

            As soon as she was gone, Adam grabbed his phone. He hit Ronan’s number, prayed he’d called enough times for sex that now Ronan actually responded to the buzz in his pocket. And, sure enough, soon his voice filled the line.

            “Parrish, it’s practically dawn. Do you really need my help to get rid of your morning wood?”

            “The shirt,” Adam said.

            “You want to wear it while I blow you?”

            Despite himself, Adam felt a familiar hum go through his veins. Closing his eyes tight, he said, “No. I answered the door in your stupid shirt and now I think I’m going to get kicked out of the church.”

            There was silence for a moment. Then Ronan laughed.

 

After an hour speaking to Sister Margaret, Ronan convinced her that there was no harm meant by the play on the Bible and swore that Adam would throw out the shirt. The thought made him a little sad, given that it was the only gift that he’d gotten Adam to accept. But he knocked on Adam’s door triumphant and calmed down his pacing boyfriend with news that he was allowed to stay in the building.

            Adam let out a huge sigh. “If you weren’t such an asshole, I wouldn’t have to worry about these things.”

            Ronan shrugged. “Break up with me then.”

            “You know I wouldn’t.”

            Ronan smirked. “And why not?”

            Adam met his eyes, smiled back at him. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ronan’s neck and kissed him. “You know why.”

            “Show me.” Ronan said, his hands rucking up the offending shirt. Maybe if he ripped it that would be good enough for the nuns. Or maybe he’d wear it to sleep himself, now that it smelled just like Adam.


End file.
